


Weakness is a Bad Thing Right?

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura knew that love was dangerous, a weakness. Love hurt. Love could get you killed; especially in the Shinobi world. So why, knowing all these things… Why was it that her heart still defied all of her rules and loved anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness is a Bad Thing Right?

Weakness is dangerous, this Sakura knew. Being a Shinobi meant you could not show weakness, no matter what. Weakness meant death.

In the Shinobi world, weakness meant your downfall.

But was showing weakness all that bad?

To depend on others when you could no longer depend on your own strength, was that really considered a weakness?

Kakashi had been told that love was a weakness, and when he had been hurt because of love, he had isolated himself from others, forever hiding his face behind a mask, and never showing others any kind of emotion.

Sasuke had been taught that bonds only dragged you down, that they made you weak, and so he had given up on bonds and love, and had instead taken the path of vengeance. He had followed the path of an avenger. He had become a traitor.

Tsunade had left her village and her profession because love had scarred her permanently. She had let her past consume her and control her life, allowing it to take her away from all she had held dear.

Naruto had been hurt, constantly shunned and unloved. He had forgiven and loved so easily and yet… so many had hated him and seen him as a monster.

Yes. Sakura knew that love was dangerous, a weakness.

Love hurt.

Love could get you killed; especially in the Shinobi world.

So why, knowing all these things… why was it that her heart still defied all of her rules and loved anyways?

Sakura knew what it felt like to have her heart broken. To watch the one she loved walk away and leave her behind, yes she knew the pain that love could bring, all to well.

So why…?

She just couldn't understand it. Even though she had told herself that she wouldn't ever be the same weak and whimpering fan girl who spent more time on her looks than on her training. No, that Sakura was gone. Forever.

And yet…

And yet she had still allowed herself to fall in love.

Again.

And worst of all… she had fallen in love with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed idiot.

An idiot who would gladly put himself in danger to protect his loved ones, without a second thought towards his own well being.

An idiot whose dream was to become Hokage and to protect the village and the people who lived within it…

An idiot who loved her and treated her like an angel.

No, love wasn't a weakness at all; it was just a big pain in the ass.


End file.
